In general, a semiconductor package includes a semiconductor die, a plurality of leads electrically connected to the semiconductor die and an encapsulant encapsulating the semiconductor die and the leads.
A method for bonding a semiconductor die (e.g., in a flip chip configuration) and a circuit board using bumps generally includes providing a semiconductor die and a circuit board, jetting flux onto the circuit board, die-attaching for aligning bumps of the semiconductor die on the flux, reflowing the bumps by placing the semiconductor die and the circuit board in an oven and applying a temperature ranging from approximately 240° C. to approximately 260° C. in the furnace, and removing the semiconductor die and the circuit board from the furnace and cooling the bumps.
However, the reflow temperature (ranging from 240° C. to 260° C.) applied to the circuit board in a reflow process may cause extensive thermal expansion in the circuit board and considerable shrinkage may occur to the circuit board in a cooling process, creating cracks in bumps as connecting regions of the semiconductor die and the circuit board, resulting in electrical disconnection between the semiconductor die and the circuit board.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.